Mobile phones are manufactured with power-saving features that are configured to save battery power. Typically, these power-saving features are preprogrammed and do not adjust to an individual user's behavior. This is not desirable at least because a users' behavior, when learned, can provide additional power-saving opportunities.
For example, one exemplary user may rarely execute a selection on his phone following the completion of a call. Yet, a phone with fixed power-saving settings will always maintain the backlight in an on setting following any key activation.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods for providing mobile phone power-saving features that learn a user's behavior and modify power-saving settings in response to the learned behavior.